nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
9. Aventüre
Das 9. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 546 bis 595. Zusammenfassung Gunther will Hagen als Boten voraus schicken, damit in Worms ein festlicher Empfang vorbereitet werden kann. Hagen aber lehnt ab, da er kein Bote sei. Gunther solle stattdessen Siegfried bitten. Siegfried weist diese Zumutung zunächst zurück, doch als Gunther ihn bittet, Kriemhild zuliebe den Auftrag auszuführen, sagt Siegfried zu. Er entledigt sich bestens dieser Aufgabe, und alles wird für den Empfang vorbereitet. Dichtung Neuntes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried nach Worms gesandt wird 546 Da sie gefahren waren voll neun Tage, Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Nun hört, was ich sage. Wir säumen mit der Kunde nach Worms an den Rhein: Nun sollten eure Boten schon bei den Burgunden sein." 547 Da sprach König Gunther: "Ihr redet recht daran; Auch hätt uns wohl Niemand die Fahrt so gern gethan Als ihr selbst, Freund Hagen: nun reitet in mein Land, Unsre Hofreise macht Niemand beßer da bekannt." 548 "Nun wißt, lieber Herre, ich bin kein Bote gut: Laßt mich der Kammer pflegen und bleiben auf der Flut. Ich will hier bei den Frauen behüten ihr Gewand, Bis daß wir sie bringen in der Burgunden Land. 549 "Nein, bittet Siegfrieden um die Botschaft dahin: Der mag sie wohl verrichten mit zuchtreichem Sinn. Versagt er euch die Reise, ihr sollt mit guten Sitten Bei eurer Schwester Liebe um die Fahrt ihn freundlich bitten." 550 Er sandte nach dem Recken: der kam, als man ihn fand. Er sprach zu ihm: "Wir nahen uns schon meinem Land; Da sollt ich Boten senden der lieben Schwester mein Und auch meiner Mutter, daß wir kommen an den Rhein. 551 "So bitt ich euch, Herr Siegfried, daß ihr die Reise thut, Ich wills euch immer danken," so sprach der Degen gut. Da weigerte sich Siegfried, dieser kühne Mann, Bis ihn König Gunther sehr zu flehen begann. 552 Er sprach: "Ihr sollt reiten um den Willen mein, Dazu auch um Kriemhild, das schöne Mägdelein, Daß es mit mir vergelte die herrliche Maid." Als Siegfried das hörte, da war der Recke bald bereit. 553 "Entbietet, was ihr wollet, es soll gemeldet sein: Ich will es gern bestellen um das schöne Mägdelein. Die ich im Herzen trage, verzichtet' ich auf die? Leisten will ich Alles, was ihr gebietet, um sie." 554 "So sagt meiner Mutter, Ute der Königin, Daß ich auf dieser Reise hohes Muthes bin. Wie wir geworben haben, sagt meinen Brüdern an; Auch unsern Freunden werde diese Märe kund gethan. 555 Ihr sollt auch nichts verschweigen der schönen Schwester mein, Ich woll ihr mit Brunhild stäts zu Diensten sein; So sagt auch dem Gesinde und wer mir unterthan, Was je mein Herz sich wünschte, daß ich das Alles gewann. 556 "Und saget Ortweinen, dem lieben Neffen mein, Daß er Gestühl errichten laße bei dem Rhein; Den Mannen auch und Freunden sei es kund gethan, Ich stelle mit Brunhilden eine große Hochzeit an. 557 "Und bittet meine Schwester, werd ihr das bekannt, Daß ich mit meinen Gästen gekommen sei ins Land, Daß sie dann wohl empfange die liebe Traute mein: So woll ich Kriemhilden stäts zu Dienst erbötig sein." 558 Da bat bei Brunhilden und ihrem Ingesind Alsbald um den Urlaub Siegfried, Sigmunds Kind, Wie es ihm geziemte: da ritt er an den Rhein. Es könnt in allen Landen ein beßrer Bote nicht sein. 559 Mit vierundzwanzig Recken zu Worms kam er an; Ohne den König kam er, das wurde kund gethan. Da mühten all die Degen in Jammer sich und Noth, Besorgt, daß dort der König gefunden habe den Tod. 560 Sie stiegen von den Rossen und trugen hohen Muth; Da kam alsbald Herr Geiselher, der junge König gut, Und Gernot, sein Bruder, wie hurtig sprach er da, Als er den König Gunther nicht bei Siegfrieden sah: 561 "Willkommen, Herr Siegfried, ich bitte, sagt mir an: Wo habt ihr meinen Bruder, den König, hingethan? Brunhildens Stärke hat ihn uns wol benommen; So wär uns sehr zu Schaden ihre hohe Minne gekommen." 562 "Die Sorge laßt fahren: euch und den Freunden sein Entbietet seine Dienste der Heergeselle mein. Ich verließ ihn wohlgeborgen: er hat mich euch gesandt, Daß ich sein Bote würde, mit Mären her in euer Land. 563 "Nun helft mir es fügen, wie es auch gescheh, Daß ich die Königin Ute und eure Schwester seh; Die soll ich hören laßen, was ihr zu wißen thut Gunther und Frau Brunhild; um sie beide steht es gut." 564 Da sprach der junge Geiselher: "So sprecht bei ihnen an; Da habt ihr meiner Schwester einen Liebesdienst gethan. Sie trägt noch große Sorge um den Bruder mein: Die Maid sieht euch gerne: dafür will ich euch Bürge sein." 565 Da sprach der Degen Siegfried: "Wo ich ihr dienen kann, Das soll immer treulich und willig sein gethan. Wer sagt nun, daß ich komme, den beiden Frauen an?" Da warb die Botschaft Geiselher, dieser waidliche Mann. 566 Geiselher der junge sprach zu der Mutter da Und auch zu seiner Schwester, als er die beiden sah: "Uns ist gekommen Siegfried, der Held aus Niederland; Ihn hat mein Bruder Gunther her zum Rheine gesandt. 567 "Er bringt uns die Kunde, wie's um den König steht; Nun sollt ihr ihm erlauben, daß er zu Hofe geht: Er bringt die rechten Mären uns her von Isenland." Noch war den edeln Frauen große Sorge nicht gewandt. 568 Sie sprangen nach dem Staate und kleideten sich drein Und luden Siegfrieden nach Hof zu kommen ein. Das that der Degen williglich, weil er sie gerne sah. Kriemhild die edle sprach zu ihm in Güte da: 569 "Willkommen, Herr Siegfried, ein Ritter ohne Gleich. Wo blieb mein Bruder Gunther, der edle König reich? Durch Brunhilds Stärke, fürcht' ich, gieng er uns verloren: O weh mir armen Mägdelein, daß ich je ward geboren!" 570 Da sprach der kühne Ritter: "Nun gebt mir Botenbrot, Ihr zwei schönen Frauen weinet ohne Noth. Ich verließ ihn wohlgeborgen, das thu ich euch bekannt: Sie haben mich euch beiden mit der Märe hergesandt. 571 "Mit freundlicher Liebe, viel edle Herrin mein, Entbeut euch seine Dienste er und die Traute sein. Nun laßt euer Weinen: sie wollen balde kommen." Sie hatte lange Tage so liebe Märe nicht vernommen. 572 Mit schneeweißem Kleide aus Augen wohlgethan Wischte sie die Thränen; zu danken hub sie an Dem Boten dieser Märe, die ihr war gekommen. Ihr war die große Trauer und auch ihr Weinen benommen. 573 Sie hieß den Boten sitzen: des war er gern bereit. Da sprach die Minnigliche: "Es wäre mir nicht leid, Wenn ich euch geben dürfte zum Botenlohn mein Gold. Dazu seid ihr zu vornehm: so bleib ich sonst denn euch hold. 574 "Und würden dreißig Lande," sprach er, "mein genannt, So empfieng' ich Gabe doch gern aus eurer Hand." Da sprach die Wohlgezogne: "Wohlan, es soll geschehn." Da hieß sie ihren Kämmerer nach dem Botenlohne gehn. 575 Vierundzwanzig Spangen mit Edelsteinen gut Gab sie ihm zum Lohne. So stund des Helden Muth: Er wollt es nicht behalten: er gab es unverwandt Ihren schönen Maiden, die er in der Kammer fand. 576 Ihre Dienste bot ihm die Mutter gütlich an. "Ich soll euch ferner sagen," sprach der kühne Mann, "Um was der König bittet, gelangt er an den Rhein: Wenn ihr das, Fraue, leistet, er will euch stäts gewogen sein. 577 "Seine reichen Gäste, das ist sein Begehr, Sollt ihr wohl empfangen; auch bittet er euch sehr, Entgegen ihm zu reiten vor Worms ans Gestad. Das ists, warum der König euch in Treun gebeten hat." 578 "Das will ich gern vollbringen," sprach die schöne Magd: "Worin ich ihm kann dienen, das ist ihm unversagt. Mit freundlicher Treue wird all sein Wunsch gethan." Da mehrte sich die Farbe, die sie vor Freude gewann. 579 Nie sah man Fürstenboten beßer wohl empfahn: Wenn sie ihn küssen durfte, sie hätt es gern gethan; Minniglich er anders doch von der Frauen schied. Da thaten die Burgunden, wie da Siegfried ihnen rieth. 580 Sindold und Hunold und Rumold der Degen Großer Unmuße musten sie da pflegen, Als sie die Sitze richteten vor Worms an dem Strand: Die Schaffner des Königs man sehr beflißen da fand. 581 Ortwein und Gere säumten auch nicht mehr, Sie sandten nach den Freunden allwärts umher, Die Hochzeit anzusagen, die da sollte sein; Der zierten sich entgegen viel der schönen Mägdelein. 582 Der Pallas und die Wände waren allzumal Verziert der Gäste wegen; König Gunthers Saal Ward herrlich ausgerüstet für manchen fremden Mann; Das große Hofgelage mit hohen Freuden begann. 583 Da ritten allenthalben die Wege durch das Land Der drei Könge Freunde; die hatte man besandt, Die Gäste zu empfangen, die da sollten kommen. Da wurden aus dem Einschlag viel reicher Kleider genommen. 584 Bald brachte man die Kunde, daß man schon reiten sah Brunhilds Gefolge: Gedränge gab es da Von des Volkes Menge in Burgundenland. Hei! was man kühner Degen da zu beiden Seiten fand! 585 Da sprach die schöne Kriemhild: "Ihr, meine Mägdelein, Die bei dem Empfange mit mir wollen sein, Die suchen aus den Kisten ihr allerbest Gewand: So wird uns Lob und Ehre von den Gästen zuerkannt." 586 Da kamen auch die Recken und ließen vor sich her Schöne Sättel tragen von rothem Golde schwer, Daß drauf die Frauen ritten von Worms an den Rhein. Beßer Pferdgeräthe konnte wohl nimmer sein. 587 Wie warf da von den Mähren den Schein das lichte Gold! Viel Edelsteine glänzten von den Zäumen hold; Die goldenen Schemel auf lichtem Teppich gut Brachte man den Frauen: sie hatten fröhlichen Muth. 588 Die Frauenpferde standen auf dem Hof bereit, Wie gemeldet wurde, für manche edle Maid. Die schmalen Brustriemen sah man die Mähren tragen Von der besten Seide, davon man je hörte sagen. 589 Sechsundachtzig Frauen traten da heraus, Die Kopfgebinde trugen; zu Kriemhild vor das Haus Zogen die Schönen jetzt in reichem Kleid; Da kam in vollem Schmucke auch manche waidliche Maid, 590 Fünfzig und viere aus Burgundenland: Es waren auch die besten, die man irgend fand. Man sah sie gelblockig unter lichten Borten gehn. Was sich bedingt der König, das sah er fleißig geschehn. 591 Von kostbaren Zeugen, den besten, die man fand, Trugen sie vor den Gästen manch herrlich Gewand. Zu ihrer schönen Farbe stand es ihnen gut: Wer Einer abhold wäre, litte wohl an schwachem Muth. 592 Von Hermelin und Zobel viel Kleider man da fand. Da schmückte sich gar Manche den Arm und auch die Hand Mit Spangen auf der Seide, die sie sollten tragen. Es könnt euch dieß Befleißen Niemand wohl zu Ende sagen. 593 Viel Gürtel kunstgeschaffen, kostbar und lang, Ueber lichte Kleider die Hand der Frauen schwang Um edle Ferransröcke von Zeug aus Arabia, Wie man sie besser in aller Welt nicht ersah. 594 Man sah in Brustgeschmeide manch schöne Maid Minniglich sich schnüren. Die mochte tragen Leid, Deren lichte Farbe das Kleid nicht überschien. So schönes Ingesinde hat nun keine Königin. 595 Als die Minniglichen nun trugen ihr Gewand, Die sie da führen sollten, die kamen unverwandt, Die hochgemuthen Recken in großer Zahl daher; Man bracht auch hin viel Schilde und manchen eschenen Sper. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied